A song fic
by B.A.D.Child
Summary: Wufie the cheat all run and hide in shameruns away in fear for her lifegods save me.


**(A song fic. Rihanna A million miles away)**

**Here we lay face to face once again  
Silence cuts like a knife as we pretend.  
and Im wondering who will be to first to say what we both know  
We're just holding on to could have beens and we should be letting go.  
**

The rain came down fast and hard even worse then last time.

I sighed and gave up…walking away from the window…there was no point and staring out at the street it wasn't going to make him get here any faster…his phone was off or died…I just hopped that he hadn't gotten in an accident in this weather.

I knew were he had gone…he hadn't been in the office since 12 and never got back…he went to _him_ again…and I don't know what hurt more…the fact that he didn't love me any more or the fact that he was still here in my life.

**It feels like your a million miles away as your lying hee with me tonight. I cant even fine the words to say I can find a way to make it right. and we both know that the stories ending, we play the part but we're just pretending and I cant hide the tears cause even though your here, it feels like your a million miles away. **

Was it me, or was it you that broke away? for what we were is like a season love is change and every time I think about it, it tears me up inside. Like the rivers of emotion but I got no more tears to cry.

I went back in to the kitchen and rapped his dinner up…placing it in the microwave and setting a note out on the counter then I went down stairs and worked out…some time around 11:00 he came threw the back door…and went straight for a shower…I took the stairs two at a time and got up there before he was able to undress…he stood there his shirt half off staring at me.

"I know…" I said as I saw the pain and fear flash across his face it cut deeper then I had ever thought it could.

"Look it's not what you…"

"So it's not what I saw…not what I heard…is that it….I fallowed you to that fucking hotel room you know and you were there with _him_…what I want to know is why the fuck are you staying around here if your so god dam happy to fuck around behind my back…?"

I had said all this in a 'quiet clenched jaw' tone that told him that I had been working up to this for some time and that I wasn't going to back do either.

"I'm sorry…it just happened…I didn't…didn't mean to hurt you…I swear I didn't mean for this to happen…please I"

"Don't…don't start that…I want you out by tomorrow…since you love fucking him so much maybe you'll love living with him to…but I just have one last question…was he realy worth it…was it really worth doing this to us…?"

**It feels like your a million miles away as your lying hee with me tonight. I cant even fine the words to say I can find a way to make it right. and we both know that the stories ending, we play the part but we're just pretending and I cant hide the tears cause even though your here, it feels like your a million miles away.  
**

**Was it me, or was it you that broke away? for what we were is like a season love is change and every time I think about it, it tears me up inside. Like the rivers of emotion but I got no more tears to cry.**

I turned away walked down stairs grabbed my bags that were by the front hall and walked out in to the rain and saw him sitting there waiting for me I jumped in to the car and looked out the window only to see him standing there, no socks on, no shirt…and I felt my heart break…I bite down on my lip.

"Drive please…please Dou…I can't…" I shuddered as the tears fell I had nothing else to give him any more…I had tried to hold on to him tried to show him that I was giving him all of me…but now…now it just hurt so much that I could fell my self shutting down.

I felt my emotions being locked up…I whipped my eyes and the tears stopped there was nothing left for me to give him…nothing.

**We can try to talk it over but we walked that road before, while our song is playing its last note, we both know for sure that its time to close that door.**

**It feels like your a million miles away as your lying hee with me tonight. I cant even fine the words to say I can find a way to make it right. and we both know that the stories ending, we play the part but we're just pretending and I cant hide the tears cause even though your here, it feels like your a million miles away.**

**Was it me, or was it you that broke away? for what we were is like a season love is change and every time I think about it, it tears me up inside. Like the rivers of emotion but I got no more tears to cry.**

* * *

Ok no it's not Wufie that's been cheated on...it's him doing the cheating to my Character Lane Waters...so Uh yeah sorry if that wasn't totally Obvious uh yeah any way... :slinks of in to a corner and rapes in a blanket: CACOON 


End file.
